Having to Know the Truth
by Kagome3000
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been seperated ever since sasuke left for power to Orochimaru.What will happen?
1. Begining

Chp.1

Beginning

Naruto was laying down on his bed having the dream that had scared him many times. The dream that had come true long ago. It was the dream where Sasuke had went to Orochimaru for power to beat his older brother Itachi. The nearest he ever got to him since the day of their fight was when he had received the mission about Kaima. His short term sensei Anko also seemed to have been getting bad memories she had forgotten about Orochimaru. During this mission, Naruto got closer to getting Sasuke back into the village of Konoha. Of course there still were his other friends, but Sasuke out of them all was closest. While he was dreaming, he had found out more about Sasuke during their fight. Sasuke could have killed him to earn that greater version of sharingan, but he had not and had left him there for Kakashi to find. Naruto, when awoken stared blankly at the photo of everybody in team7 and Iruka sensei. He sighed, got up, then dressed to go to the training ground to do some more training with his remaining team mates Kakashi and Sakura. But when he got there, nobody was there. It was like it was the day when Orochimaru tried to take over the village of Konoha. He went back to his house to sleep for a couple. Then he had another dream about Sasuke but something was quite different then the other dreams. Sasuke was battling Orochimaru and Itachi all alone with his cursed seal gone. What did this dream mean? While Naruto was still sleeping, Sasuke was in one of Orochimaru's hideouts also dreaming about Naruto. In his dream, Naruto was lying on the ground pale with no breaths coming from him. Sasuke, in the dream saw himself ALSO without the cursed mark, and his face getting pale at the sight of Naruto dead on the cold ground. What could have happened? And why? While these 2 were dreaming, we go back to Konoha in the Konoha hokage's office. Tsunade was in a crisis, and Shizune stood in sorrow.  
"So that's what's going to happen to Naruto and Sasuke eh? Did you hear right from Kakshi Shizune?" Tsunade asked her.  
"Yes, I'm positive. He said something about Naruto and Sasuke meeting again and Naruto dieing in the fate of Itachi and Orochimaru's hands." Shizune answered. Tsunade made a real annoyed expression.  
"So how are we supposed to keep that from happening? Did Kakashi tell you that?" Tsunade asked Shizune in a rush.  
"No, he didn't because Haruno Sakura had come. They both said Naruto was late. Unlike him…." Shizune said. Tsunade stared at Shizune in a wide open eye. "You don't think…"Tsunade told her.  
"No, I don't think Naruto is dead yet. If he was, Sasuke might've been here in Konoha." Shizune answered before Tsuande finished her question.  
"You're right. There has been no sign of Sasuke these days. So we'll have to wait and see what'll happen. If Naruto is in a line of death, we'll prevent it. Anyways…Aren't we medical ninjas?" Tsunade smiled at Shizune. Shizune looked at her and smiled back.  
"Yes Tsunade-sama." she happily answered. While these 2 were having this talk Sakura and Kakashi was training for the worst yet to come…

Sorry for the short chapter but I have to update my other stories in my other fan fiction websites. This is my first time writing in this website so plz understand me! 


	2. Sakura Finds Out

Chp.2

"I am really getting annoyed by Naruto's lateness. What did you teach him Kakashi sensei!" Sakura yelled at him.  
"Hmm?"Kakashi asked looking at her. He was deep in thoughts about Sasuke and Naruto. Should he tell her? Probably not. Sakura had already lost Sasuke and it would mean alot if Naruto was still here with her. But if only Kakashi himself was here for Sakura... Well you get the point.  
"I want you to goto Tsunade-sama's office. Ok Sakura?"Kakashi said not answering her question.  
"Tsunade-sama's office? Does she want me and Naruto to go on a mission with somebody eles? Or is it because she wants to teach me more medical justus?" Sakura asked Kakashi.  
"Huh... Not exactly but you'll see when you get there."Kakashi answered.  
"Fine..." with that, Sakura transported herself into Tsunade's office.  
"You called me?"Sakura asked. Tsunade nodded and looked at Shizune. Shizune nodded back to her and rushed outside.  
"I want to talk to you about Naruto and Sasuke."Tsunade finally said. Sakura seemed as if she had been shot in the heart by somebody's kunai.  
"Naruto and...Sasuke...?"Sakura asked repeatedly. Tsunade nodded.  
The only thing Sakura didn't know is that Tsunade wanted to get more information about the 2's relationship and so that she can buy some time so that Shizune and Kakashi could talk further about the situation.  
"Well... I don't know that much but I know they hated each other in the start. And well...For starters Naruto kissed Sasuke at the acedamy"  
Sakura said trying to remember.Tsunade's eyes opened widely in non-  
belief.  
"Naruto KISSED Sasuke!"Tsunade yelled out. Sakura nodded.  
"It was an accident. Naruto was on Sasuke's desk starring at him and then some guy behind Naruto accidentaly pushed him and that led them in to kissing each other." Sakura explained. Tsunade sighed. It would've been Very awkward if a guy kissed a guy. They would both be gay.  
"And I'm not sure about this but something happened to them when we were on a C mission about Zabuza which turned out to be a B mission by the bridge maker's story. Which eventually turned out to be an A mission later on." Sakura explained to her.  
"Tell me...What happened there?"Tsunade asked. Then Sakura explained about Haku and Zabuza and how Naruto and Sasuke defeated Zabuza.  
"Well...I don't know what happened inside those crystals but ever since,  
those 2 got much closer. And everytime they spent their times with each other including missions and free time, the closer they got." Sakura said.  
"I see. You may go now."Tsunade said forgetting that she had to buy more time for Shizune and Kakashi to discuss about the 2 and what was going to happen.Sakura left and heard some voices coming from the next door.  
'I know it is rude to spy on people's buissness but I can't help it'  
Sakura thought to herself and here it came:  
"Naruto is going to die in the hand of Orochimaru and Itachi. Sasuke will become mad at Orochimaru and overuse his sealed mark. So the seal can't hold his fire anymore and it will collaspe and Sasuke will greatly damage Orochimaru, but barely on Itachi.Of course no medical ninja would be able to cure Naruto.He'll die.Not even Tsunade-sama can help him."Kakashi said.Sakura gasped and collasped on the ground.  
'w..What?Naruto is going to...die...?'sakura asked herself in non-  
belief.The door opened and Shizune and Kakashi came out. They saw her on the floor with an expression of horror.And both sighed.  
"Sorry Sakura..."Kakashi whispered.

Ho ho ho...Sakura figures out but what can she do anyways?I'll update again.I promise.Till then, bye bye! 


	3. Sasuke

Chp.3

Sasuke...

Naruto was still sleeping dreaming about those dreams he had been having many times now.But this time was slightly different.Sasuke had been battling Naruto from the looks of it for Orochimaru he guessed?Anyways,  
they were fighting and fighting until Orochimaru and Itachi came.It seemed that Orochimaru had become a member of the Akatsuki group again.  
Their mission was to kill Naruto Uzumaki for Kyubbi.Garra's monster didn't matter to them because he had been beaten by Kyubbi.They wanted the strongest monster out of the 2 and it had been Naruto.  
"Damn it.Don't interfere Orochimaru and you too Itachi or eles I'll kill YOU first."Sasuke said in the dream.  
"What a nuiscence you are.You can't even deafeat that simple boy.I told you to kill your best friend and you'll earn THAT sharingan.And you can beat me easier.In my case.I'll have more fun playing around with you"  
Itachi told Sasuke in Naruto's dream.Naruto released his Kyubbi chakara and began to charge at Itachi.Itachi didn't notice and kept talking about what an easy pray Sasuke and Naruto was like.Naruto heat-butted him and Itachi didn't get a serious injury.Just a little scratch.Imagine if you were hit by Naruto.You'd be flying all the way around the world.Itachi starred at Naruto.Naruto flinched.He growled and kept attacking Itachi.  
No use.No damage was done to Naruto.Orochimaru and Itachi ded a team attack.Naruto fell to the ground and his skin began to become very pale.  
His breathe came out slower now.And after a few moments, his hear beat stopped and he didn't breathe.He was paler than ever before in his life.  
He was dead.The REAL Naruto who was seeing this dream gasped at this.  
"Am I...Dead?"he asked.Then he continued watching and wandered what would happen to Sasuke in fear.The first thing Orochimaru and Itachi did was rapidly take Kyubbi out him before Kyubbi also died along with the dream Naruto.Then Sasuke stood their shocked and frozen.Sasuke had mumbled out something.  
"What?I couldn't here you you peace of weakling.I expected better from a boy who had Kyubbi inside of him too."Itachi mimicked.Sasuke clenched his fists very strongly and tightly and he was angry.Furious.  
"You killed my best friend Naruto damn it Itachi!I'm going to kill you'  
Sasuke had yelled very pissed off at his brother for killing Naruto.  
Itachi easily dodged Sasuke's punch.  
"huh?"Sasuke whispered quietly.He was shocked that Itachi, his older brother had blocked his fastest punch.  
"Weak.I told you didn't I?"Itachi asked.Sasuke got back into his balance and aimed for Orochimaru this time instead and did the same attack on him.What was a peace of cake to dodge for Itachi did a critical damage on Orochimaru...Sasuke wandered how strong Itachi just WAS.He was way stronger than himself.Naruto saw this and began to help him out.Even though it was his dream, his fist went right through Itachi.naruto was surprised at this.Then a bell rang loudly.Naruto woke up.If was then he realized it had been a dream.He turned his alarm clock off and headed for the training ground again to see if team 7 was still there.  
'Sasuke...You really care for me that much?So if it wasn't for revenge on Itachi we wouldn't have been seperated and you wouldn't have went to Orochimaru for strenght...Right Sasuke?'Naruto asked himself.He walked toward the training ground where they held their test officialy become team7.Naruto sighed and went on to the place where they had to meet in.Then Lee,Neji,and Ten Ten saw him down in THEIR training ground and so Lee and Ten Ten wanted to ask what made Naruto so down,but Neji didn't let them.  
'Sasuke...'Naruto thought.

I'm sorry I couldn't write more.The next chapter is Naruto...So it will be about Sasuke thinking about Naruto with the same dream exapt in his point of view.Bye! 


	4. Naruto

Chp.4

Naruto...

Sasuke laid still on his bed thinking about Naruto.Then after a long while,  
he fell asleep.He went into the dream that Naruto had in Konoha exapt in Sasuke's point of view.His dream started from where Naruto had died.  
"Damn it.Don't interfere Orochimaru and you too Itachi or eles I'll kill YOU first."Sasuke said in the dream.  
"What a nuiscence you are.You can't even deafeat that simple boy.I told you to kill your best friend and you'll earn THAT sharingan.And you can beat me easier.In my case.I'll have more fun playing around with you"  
Itachi told Sasuke in Naruto's dream.Naruto released his Kyubbi chakara and began to charge at Itachi.Itachi didn't notice and kept talking about what an easy pray Sasuke and Naruto was like.Naruto heat-butted him and Itachi didn't get a serious injury.Just a little scratch.Imagine if you were hit by Naruto.You'd be flying all the way around the world.Itachi starred at Naruto.Naruto flinched.He growled and kept attacking Itachi.  
No use.No damage was done to Naruto.Orochimaru and Itachi ded a team attack.Naruto fell to the ground and his skin began to become very pale.  
His breathe came out slower now.And after a few moments, his hear beat stopped and he didn't breathe.He was paler than ever before in his life.  
He was dead.The first thing Orochimaru and Itachi did was rapidly take Kyubbi out him before Kyubbi also died along with the dream Naruto.Then Sasuke stood their shocked and frozen.Sasuke had mumbled out something.  
"What?I couldn't here you you peace of weakling.I expected better from a boy who had Kyubbi inside of him too."Itachi mimicked.Sasuke clenched his fists very strongly and tightly and he was angry.Furious.  
"You killed my best friend Naruto damn it Itachi!I'm going to kill you'  
Sasuke had yelled very pissed off at his brother for killing Naruto.  
Itachi easily dodged Sasuke's punch.  
"huh?"Sasuke whispered quietly.He was shocked that Itachi, his older brother had blocked his fastest punch.  
"Weak.I told you didn't I?"Itachi asked.Sasuke got back into his balance and aimed for Orochimaru this time instead and did the same attack on him.What was a peace of cake to dodge for Itachi did a critical damage on Orochimaru...Sasuke wandered how strong Itachi just WAS.He was way stronger than himself.Sasuke then had anger clouded in his mind.He was mad that Itachi had killed Naruto.The REAL Sasuke also was shocked at both Naruto's death and Itachi's strength.The REAL Sasuke knew if he had challenged Itachi now, he would've died.But he still couldn't have let him go if this really had happened(which will.  
"I can't believe that Itachi kills Naruto...Well at least its just a dream.Or is it?This dream can be warning me that this will happen somewhere around the future.Just in case, I'll train to protect Naruto from diening in the hands of Itachi.I'll train and train until my feets and legs soar."Sasuke growled watching the dream Sasuke helplessly loosing to Itachi.Then someone began shaking him.He woke up from the dream and saw Kabuto shaking him.  
"Hello Sasuke.I thought I should wake you up since you were moaning and tossing in your sleep."Kabuto said smiling.  
"Stop showing me that fake smile of yours Kabuto.You tricked me once,but you will not trick me again like you did during the Chounin exam."Sasuke snapped at him.  
"Oh you're mistaking Sasuke.Since now you are one of us it is real.Anyways that was long time ago when Naruto was very hyper.He is very down now these days."Kabuto explained in fear that Sasuke might hurt him with the strenght that now Orochimaru couldn't even beat.  
"Whatever...Wait...How do you know that Naruto's been down these days?  
Have you been spying on them again without me knowing Kabuto!I told you not to.What will you do when everyone in Konoha finds out you were spying on Naruto?They'll think Naruto is in danger, hide him, and come here to kill us for all we know.If I find out that you have been spying on them again.I won't forgive you.Anyways.Any ideas on why naruto has been down these days?"Sasuke told Kabuto with a scowl on his face.Kabuto backened from Sasuke a little.  
"I don't know but he also has been moaning and tossing in his sleep like you do these days."Kabuto said putting his glasses on his eyes.  
'He is probably having the same dream as me.It would me even harder for him since he was the one who died.'Sasuke thought when Kabuto said that.  
Orochimaru came into his room and looked at Kabuto then at Sasuke.  
"You guys are having an important conversation huh?"Orochimaru said with that mean voice of his.  
"You,don't get into my buisness.And you Kabuto,never spy on Naruto again"  
Sasuke warned them and gave them an or eles sign through his face.He then stomped out of his bed to train some more just in case of Itachi.  
"Did you tell him I'm a part of Akatsuki again...?"Orochimaru whipsered to Kabuto.Kabuto shook his head.  
"Well then, when you get the chance make sure you tell him.If he says he will not join us because he is in the same team as Itachi now, kill him."Orochimaru said in a eerie voice.  
"But he is way stronger then me Orochimaru-sama."Kabuto said.Orochimaru turned to face Kabuto and gave him a death glare.  
"Do as I say Kabuto."He warned.  
"Y..yes Orochimaru-sama..."Kabuto answered.

I wrote 2 chapters today so be thankful.Anyways...bye byes. 


End file.
